cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Cannabis polls
Top Some polls since the first Global Marijuana March in May 1999. See also: inmystride.blogspot.com and Canadian opinion poll results. Polls. Cannabis is more popular than most politicians Return to top. May 2012. Likely U.S. voters ''Return to top. *56% Favor Legalizing, Regulating Marijuana - Rasmussen Reports. From the article: "A new national telephone survey of Likely Voters Likely Voters shows that 56% favor legalizing and regulating marijuana in a similar manner to the way alcohol and tobacco cigarettes are regulated. Thirty-six percent (36%) are opposed to such a legalizing and regulating pot." July 2010. U.S. adults ''Return to top. Rasmussen poll. Source. 43% say marijuana should be legalized, and 42% disagree. While half of Democrats (51%) support legalizing marijuana, 62% of Republicans are opposed. Voters not affiliated with either major political party lean toward legalization by a 48% to 35% margin. The survey of 1,000 adults was conducted on July 21-22, 2010 by Rasmussen Reports. They were simply asked whether or not they believed marijuana should be legalized. December 2009. U.S. voters Return to top. A '''December 2009 poll' by Angus Reid Public Opinion finds that 53% of Americans support legalizing marijuana, 43% oppose, and 4% are not sure. See: Most Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana. Poll question was "Do you support or oppose the legalization of each of the following drugs?" Methodology: "Online interviews with 1,004 American voters, conducted on Dec. 3 and Dec. 4, 2009. Margin of error is 3.1 per cent." April 2009. U.S. adults Return to top. "''It’s not just a California poll. A '''WashingtonPost/ABC survey,' also released last week, revealed that 46 percent of Americans support legalization of small amounts of marijuana for personal use — that’s double the support it had a decade ago." - May 6, 2009. ''Christian Science Monitor. Article titled "Legalize marijuana? Schwarzenegger says let’s debate it." Actual poll: "Washington Post-ABC News Poll". Poll conducted April 21-24, 2009 of a random national sample of adults. The Washington Post. ABC News. April 2009. 2008 U.S. presidential election voters Return to top. "''The '''Zogby poll,' commissioned by the conservative-leaning O'Leary Report, surveyed 3,937 voters and found 52 percent in favor of legalization. Only 37 percent opposed." - May 6, 2009. "Majority Of Americans Want Pot Legalized: Zogby Poll". ''The Huffington Post. See also: "New Poll: 52% Say Marijuana Should Be Legal, Taxed, Regulated." May 06, 2009. Salem-News.com. "Is marijuana tax the next revenue stream?", by Michael B. Farrell. May 11, 2009. Chicago Sun-Times. : '*'3,937 voters weighted to match the 2008 presidential outcome -- 54 percent Obama voters and 46 percent McCain supporters. Voters were asked: "Scarce law enforcement and prison resources, a desire to neutralize drug cartels and the need for new sources of revenue have resurrected the topic of legalizing marijuana. Proponents say it makes sense to tax and regulate the drug while opponents say that legalization would lead marijuana users to use other illegal drugs. Would you favor or oppose the government's effort to legalize marijuana?" Categories Return to top.